


Bobbing Along

by Polkadotdotdot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo in swimming trunks, Ben Solo is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, fear of water, harmless fluff, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polkadotdotdot/pseuds/Polkadotdotdot
Summary: Ever since an incident as a child, Rey has had a fear of the water.When your boyfriend owns a pool, who better to teach you how to swim?





	Bobbing Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetkyloren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkyloren/gifts).



> For SweetKyloRen
> 
> You are a gift to the fandom and such a wonderful member of The Writers Den. I hope you enjoy what I did with your prompt, I'm sorry that it's on the short side but I would never have left you without when you do so many things for others.

“I don’t know about this.”

 

Rey stared down at the water, the liquid sloshing and rippling around the pool, the smell of chlorine invading her nostrils. 

 

When she’d first told Ben she didn’t know how to swim, he’d laughed. It was a startling bark, incredulous in its sincerity. It was only when he clocked how hurt she was that he realized it was no joke. 

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Okay, I’m sorry!” He insisted, “It’s just that of all the things you know how to do, I didn’t expect swimming to be something you couldn’t!”

 

“I lived in Nevada! It’s a desert in case you didn’t know.”

 

“They don’t have pools in Nevada?” He teased, but his smile had been warm and loving. He’d kissed her by way of an apology.

 

Pools hadn’t initially been the problem. As a child, her parents had taken her to a water park. It had been thrilling, a beautiful sunny day full of laughter. Being the adventurous type, she’d taken to going down one of the biggest slides they had, only to have a group of larger kids follow behind her.

 

The moment she landed, the others had too, pushing her to the bottom with no chance to gasp for breath. She kicked and struggled, silently screaming for help until a lifeguard had pulled her to the surface, shaking and coughing.

 

She hadn’t set foot in any large body of water since.

 

Having owned a pool house, Ben had declared there would be no better place to learn than the privacy of his home.

 

“I promise you’ll be totally fine,” Ben said approaching her from behind, “I’ll be here the whole time and we’ll start in the shallows okay?”

 

“This is so embarrassing,” she muttered, her cheeks already growing hot, “What kind of grown adult can’t set foot in a kiddy pool?”

 

“A grown adult who had a bad experience,” he answered kindly, walking past her to begin his descent down the tiled pool stairs, the water splashing around his shins.

 

Despite her fear, Rey’s keen eyes watched his body, clad in only a pair of dark swimming trunks, the stretchy material hugging his thick thighs and curved behind. If she was going to be terrified, she may as well enjoy the view.

 

Finally, in the pool, the water barely reaching his waistband. He turned, offering her a lopsided smile.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Nope…”

 

Ben laughed lightly, opening his arms to her as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Come on, I’ll be here the whole time,” he promised.

 

Rey looked away from his soft, reassuring eyes to the pool, the liquid lapping at the edges over the tiles. She scowled at the ground, frustration causing her teeth to grind. She felt rooted to the ground, her muscles so solid they were trembling. 

 

“Rey?”

 

“I’m fine! Just give me a minute,” she snapped, “Sorry. I...I didn’t mean it. I’m just...just…”

 

Lungs burned, her breath coming in great gulps and suddenly she couldn’t see, her vision blurring around her. 

 

“Easy, baby, easy!” 

 

She hadn’t even registered him coming back out the water until she felt a pair of strong, damp arms around her body, holding her steady against him. The moisture was cool on his skin, but his touch was comforting. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat until her breathing steadied.

 

“Better?”

 

“Better,” she mumbled, “Ben, I don’t know if I can do this…”

 

“You can!” He insisted, “You’re the strongest girl I know. Sometimes we just need a bit of a helping hand. How about we go in together?”

 

She glanced up at him, nodding tentatively.

 

Holding her hand, he walked her back towards the stairs, taking the first step into the water. Rey sucked in a sharp breath, a shiver running up her spine as she felt the change in temperature.

 

The water lapped around her ankles and Rey smiled, Ben beaming back at her with pride.

 

“Next step?”

 

There was nothing quick about the movement, minutes between every step she took, her heart beating wildly as the depth of the water changed, the level rising towards her knees, then her thighs until finally her lower half was submerged.

 

Ben still had hold of both her hands as she stood still in the water, trying to maintain her own balance on the slippery surface. Her grip was like a vice, around his knuckles, so tight that it couldn’t have been comfortable, but if he felt any pain, he didn’t let it show.

 

“Oh my God, I’m doing it!” She cried, grinning wildly at him. 

 

“You’re doing it, sweetheart! I told you that you could. I’m so proud of you! How does it feel?”

 

“Weird,” she wrinkled her nose, “It’s just...weird!”

 

“Ready to learn to swim?”

 

“Maybe,” she said nervously, allowing him to walk her further towards the center of the pool, “Just...don't let me fall?”

 

“Have I ever?”

 

His smile was so sincere, so sure that she was glad she was still holding onto him for support. If there was anything Ben had always been good at, it was making her feel at ease.

 

Her breathing deepened, taking long, slow inhales the further they went, the water splashing just below her chest. While Ben was tall enough to still be standing, it was barely. Rey’s toes hovered above the bottom, Ben holding her weight in the pool.

 

“It’s okay, you’re doing so great. Just keep looking at me, baby. I’ve got you,” he assured, his voice soothing and smooth, “Start kicking your legs a little...that’s it, just like that.”

 

She did as instructed, wildly beating her legs against the water, her muscles starting to burn with the sudden strain but with every movement, her body floated upwards.

 

“I’m going to let go of your hands now. Keep kicking your legs while you move your arms to keep you above water.” 

 

“Uh, okay…” she said uncertainly, “but...you’re going to be here right?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Just say the word.” 

 

He started slow, her grip tightening on the hand he was still holding, her knuckles white as he let her take more of her own weight. 

 

“Oh my God,” she gasped, the water splashing up around her face, “Ben!”

 

“You’re fine! Everything is fine,” He soothed, “Just keep kicking your legs like that and moving your arms. You don’t need to panic, I’m right here.”

 

“Okay...okay...I’m fine.” She said. Ben was certain it was more for her own benefit than his, but given the circumstances, he thought it was best to keep his snark under wraps. “Now, I’m going to let go of your other hand…”

 

She nodded but barely, too concerned with keeping herself afloat. His fingers ached when she let go, a clear imprint where her grip held him tightly. 

 

Nevertheless, Ben smiled proudly, carefully treading the water away from where she was keeping herself above the surface.

 

“Amazing! Now, move your arms in circles like this,” he instructed, pushing his own arms out in front to perform the motion, “and keep kicking with your legs to move towards me.”

 

Her movement was anything but graceful. Her arms moved erratically, reminding him of a puppy learning to paddle, but she was doing it. 

 

Rey was swimming alone.

 

“I did it! Oh my God, I actually did it!” She cried, allowing Ben to grab her tired body, her legs wrapping around his waist to hold her up. Her arms looped around his neck, Ben treading back towards the shallows of the pool.

 

“You did it baby, I’m so fucking proud of you!” He beamed, relaxing against the wall of the pool when his feet finally landed on the bottom. 

 

She kissed him soundly, her fingers curling in his damp hair, the faint taste of the chlorine water still on his lips. The anxiety she’d been feeling before setting foot in the pool, the apprehension that she’d ever been able to conquer her fear, it all melted away under his touch, his tongue delicately caressing her own.

 

Somewhere in the midst of their kiss, his hands migrated down her body, large palms holding her peachy behind. Rey was thankful there was nobody else around the private building. Her legs still locked around his waist, there was something decidedly solid rubbing against her, the friction sending small shocks straight to her core.

 

“Ben?”

 

“Rey…”

 

“Are you genuinely sporting a hard-on right now?” She asked, forcing incredulity. Ben had the decency to blush through his self assured smirk.

 

“My girlfriend is in a bikini, soaking wet with her thighs around my waist. Yes, my dick is hard.”

 

Maybe it was his matter of fact tone, the timbre of his voice, the way the moisture glistened off his sculpted shoulders or the fact his solid cock was grinding directly against her under the water, but instead of a witty reply, her hands fisted in his hair. She pulled his lips back to hers with such ferocity he was caught off guard. 

 

He inhaled sharply, his fingers gripping into the flesh of her ass as her teeth nipped at his full lower lip. Muscles in her thigh twitched, tightening around his torso and she yelped, feeling him suddenly shift them in the water towards the stairs of the pool.

 

“What are you doing?” She panted, her chest heaving as he carried her as if she weighed nothing. His lips were at her neck, sucking and licking near her pulse.

 

“I’m not fucking you in the water,” he said quickly, “It’s just...not a good idea.”

 

“But why?” She whined, “We’ve never done it in a pool before!”

 

“Trust me on this!”

 

He was right but her hormone-addled brain wasn’t prepared for further discussion as he laid her back on the towels next to the pool. The air chilled the droplets on her skin, heightening every sensation he was giving her.

 

Lips trailed down her neck, warming the cool of her body, his hands carefully peeling away the soaked suit. Her back arched, his mouth worshiping her nipple, the small bud hardening under his attention.

 

“Ben, please…” she gasped, his hand sliding down her body towards her bikini bottoms but barely skimming her most sensitive areas.

 

“Yes, baby? Need something?” he teased, a telltale smirk on his face that made her want to either tear his hair out or ride him through the tiles. The smile only grew when he heard her frustrated growl.

 

“You know what,” she moaned, trying to arch her body further into his hands. She shuddered, his breath hot against her ear.

 

“I do, but I love to hear you say it.” 

 

The teasing bastard had her and she knew it. For all her intentions, Ben had always been better at holding out than she was, and right then and there as they lay on the towels next to his pool, her mind and body still elated from her small triumph, she was in no mood to play that particular game.

 

“I want you,” she panted, “I just...want you so escalate God damn it!” 

 

His laugh was nothing more than a rumble deep in his chest, rolling off her body only to strip away his drenched trunks, his solid cock springing free, swollen and ready for her. She whimpered feeling him grind against her bare stomach, his hands finally stripping her of the last of her clothes.

 

His fingers found her, a single digit swirling indeterminable patterns against her clit and she groaned loudly, her voice echoing around the cavernous pool house. 

 

“I love how wet you get for me,” he growled, bringing his finger to his lips to lick away all trace of her, the debauched action from her normally sweet boyfriend leaving her speechless and gasping.

 

“If only people knew who filthy you actually are, Ben Solo,” she said, her voice husky and strained as he lined himself with her entrance, the head of his nudging at her folds just enough to tease. His head raised from sucking at a nipple, releasing with a damp ‘pop’.

 

“That’s the beauty of it,” he grinned, pushing into her with deliberate slowness, Rey moaning loudly at the feel of him stretching her slicked walls, “Nobody would ever believe you.”

 

She had a witty reply, it had been balanced on the tip of her tongue but the feel of his movement, every roll of his powerful hips had her seeing stars. The only sounds she could make were breathless moans, punctuated with incomprehensible babbles of encouragement.

 

An arm snaked under her, arching her back while he rested the remainder of his weight on one hand and his knees, protecting her body from the solid floor under the towels while he thrust to the hilt, his hips meeting hers with a damp smack each time.

 

“Fuck, fuck...you feel amazing,” he groaned, picking up his pace to the point she was helpless to do anything but hold on and enjoy the ride.

 

“I’m so close...so close…” she was begging and she knew it, teetering on the edge of release, desperate to fall. His hand left her back, finding her throbbing clit as he leaned back on his knees, the power of his movements sliding them up the towels. 

 

She cried out, her body tensing and releasing in waves as molten hot pleasure washed through every cell, the immediate feeling of euphoria settling in as he continued to move, prolonging the sensation until he could barely take it, his own release following. 

 

Breathing hard and both shattered, he carefully pulled from her, his spend dripping from her thighs to the towel below as he pulled her into his chest.

 

“Fuck, I love you.” He breathed, feeling her nuzzle into his neck.

 

“I love you,” she smiled dreamily, “I think there might be something to this swimming thing after all.”

 

He pressed a kiss to her temple, clearly happy to lie there at the side of the pool, naked as the day he was born.

 

“So, am I the best swimming teacher you ever had?” he asked cheekily. Rey snorted.

 

“Better than Miss Thompson from when I was in third grade? Uh...yeah.”

 

“Nailed it.”

 

Rey spluttered a laugh inelegantly, curling into his side, the only sounds their steady breathing and the motion of the pool.

 

Swimming wasn’t so bad.


End file.
